


Saving The Boogeyman

by annie_in_a_trench_coat



Category: Halloween Movies - All Media Types, Horror - Fandom, slasher - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:08:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22639789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annie_in_a_trench_coat/pseuds/annie_in_a_trench_coat
Summary: Y/n grew up hearing stories about the Boogeyman, everyone in Haddonfield had, but she was never scared of them. Something about the tales of Michael Myers always seemed to interest her, but little did she know he felt the same way about her.Join me on a captivating story of self discovery, betrayal, and old Halloween legend as Y/n discovers that Micheal isn't quite the monster the world paints him to be.
Relationships: Michael Myers/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45





	1. Quiet as a Mouse

"Time to take your meds Michael." The nurses voice drifted in the cold room amid the shifting of metal from the large cell door. The light from the hallway casted the seated man's shadow on the wall across from him as the small woman made her way inside, cart trailing behind her. "Loomis has upped your dosage, so the pills a bit larger but I think you'll manage." She grabbed ahold of the small dixie cup and held it out over Michael's broad shoulder. He remained motionless for a moment or two before reaching up and taking the cup from her hand. The nurse furrowed her brow when she noticed the fresh cuts and scratches on Michaels arm; Loomis was not going to be pleased.   
A short sigh left her lungs as she handed him the water. "Michael, you know once the doctor sees your arms, there's going to be another search in your room." He didn't seem to care as he handed the water back to her, his face still turned towards the blank wall. She took a step back and placed the water down on the cart, her eyes fixated on the large man in front of her. It had been a few months since he had been admitted, and she had been the only nurse from the beginning willing to work with him. Once word got out that he had escaped his previous hospital, and managed to go on a killing spree just a few townships away, no nurse wanted to even risk eye contact with the killer.

But Jackie had been different. 

She had read his file over and over again, and couldn't help but feel bad for the boy. It was no secret that doctor Loomis was a man of extremes, and he hadn't been any kinder to Michael at age 8 then he was with his adult patients. This boy had grown his entire life inside the sterile walls of a mental institution , and had been reminded day after day that he was 'Evil on two legs'. Jackie wanted nothing more than to help him recover; that's why he was there after all, right?   
"Well, if your not going to tell me what you used, then I'm going to have to go. You know the rules; having the door open for too long is dangerous. Yeah, for flies maybe." Jackie heard what sounded like a staggered exhale from Micheal's nose. She knew that was the extent of emotion she would receive from him; she had made him laugh. Or something close to it. As she made her way over to the door she heard a small metal clang on the tile ground. She stiffened up and brushed her graying hair out of her face. Slowly she turned around to see the small piece of metal on the ground my Michael's feet. Jackie took a shaky breath and placed her hand on the emergency button on her scrubs. "Michael. I'm gonna come over there and take that, okay?" There was no response from him, per usual, and Jackie took that as a que to begin her path to his bedside. Sweat was accumulating on her brow and her body was shaking as she got closer to his form. She may have been the only nurse willing to work with Myers when he arrived here, but that didn't mean that part of her still feared him and what he was known to be capable of. She had mentioned to Micheal before the existence of her daughter, in hopes of coming across more motherly than the other workers he had dealt with in the past. She was suddenly reminded of her girl Y/n at home as she inched closer to the unmasked killer in hopes of retrieving what he had been using to harm himself. And she thought for a brief moment that it may even be used to harm her.   
Michael sat perfectly still when Jackie approached him; his eyes were focused on the wall as Jackie stood in front of him, her heart pounding. She looked down at his feet and realized that the item was the sharpened clip of a pen that he must have swiped off of a guard. The pointed edge was coated in dried blood, and Jackie wondered why he wouldn't have gone all the way. Why only mark up his skin and not take his life? She pondered the question over and over in her head as she brought her eyes back to his face.   
She looked again to find him completely devoid of emotion. Her green eyes were latched on to his one good eye, and one scared. With a shaky breath, she began to lean down, her aged hands outstretched for the scrap metal. Micheal was motionless, and her other hand was primed and ready on the red button on her hip to call for help. She felt the cool metal on her fingertips and snatched up the pen clip with haste. As she brought her hand back to her body, she was greeted by a larger hand wrapping around her wrist. She yelped loudly and stood straight up as Michael did the same. The almost seven foot man towered over her, and held her arm in his hand like a twig about to snap. In a sheer panic, Jackie pressed her call button and brought her mind back to her daughter at home. Her breathing became more erratic as she dared look up at those hollow eyes. She felt her lungs falter as she locked eyes with the killer before her.

His eyes were not empty like she had seen so many times before; they were alive, and the were vivid. She could almost see the color in his iris' as he tilted his head ever so slightly to the side.   
"Michael..."  
Before anything else could be said or done, guards and orderlies began pouring into the small room. Michael was tasered almost immediately, and soon after he released Jackie's arm as a guard grabbed her and rushed her from the room. She watched in silent horror as man after man threw themselves at Myers, only to be met with zero resistance. The large man crumpled to the floor as guards beat down on him for attempting to harm the nurse. Jackie held her wrist in her hand and looked at the bruised flesh with confusion. There was only a bruise. If he wanted to, he could have snapped her arm and pushed his way out of that cell; but he only held her to tight and stared at her for what felt like an eternity.

"I hope you learned your lesson Miss L/n" Came Loomis' voice from beside Jackie in the hall. The woman jumped and turned to face the aged man, her gaze critical.   
"I'm not sure what you mean." She spoke, her tone ice cold. Loomis laughed dryly,  
"That thing is evil incarnate. And your attempts to mother him have proved useless; he turned on you no quicker than he did his own sister all those years ago."   
"He's sick."She spat, her green eyes growing dark.   
"He's a killer, and he's trying to prove a point." Loomis snatched the piece of metal from Jackie's hand and held it up for them both to see. "Michael Myers doesn't feel pain. He cant feel anything, but I bet you're wondering why he would destroy his body, but not attempt to end his life, am I correct?" Jackie looked back to the closed door and recalled the placement of the cuts on Michael's arms. Not deep enough to cause worry, and not lined up to be called a suicide attempt. Loomis placed the item in his pocket and scoffed.   
"He has unfinished business in Haddonfield. He knows it, and so do we. That's why he's lasted this long. He has a job to finish." With that, the doctor turned and walked off down the hall, leaving Jackie alone with her racing thoughts. She looked to her bruised wrist, and then to the door. As a reflex, her hand went to her pocket to retrieve the small folded photo of her daughter she kept there. When her hand slipped inside the fabric she was unhappy to find that the photo was gone. 'Must have left it in my other scrubs.' she thought to herself. With one last glance at Michael's door, Jackie too turned and left down the hall, ready to finish her rounds. 

Inside the now locked room, Michael had resumed his place on his bed, eyes glued to the wall. In his hands, which were now cuffed, he fiddled with a small piece of folded paper. His stoic glance traveled down as he unfolded the photo and fixated on the face depicted upon it. 

Y/n L/n.


	2. Day In The Life

Teacher Institute Days were an absolute godsend. After a not so relaxing weekend of homework and regular work, having a Monday free from the confining walls of Haddonfield High was like winning the lottery. Senior year was coming to an end for Y/n, and she couldn’t wait to escape the early mornings of high school and trade them in for the self picked classes of collage. It was no lie that she loved the small town she grew up in, but her heart longed for a city or town outside of the corn-ridden fields of the midwest.

October was drawing to a head as the weather had finally began to cool down, and the leaves were all but gone now. Halloween decorations littered front lawns and store fronts as Haddonfiled prepared for the spooky time. But Halloween was not a normal time for the residents of the small Illinois town; it never had been. 

Dead leaves crunched underfoot as Y/n made her way down the street, her mind focused on a hot cup of coffee/tea at the diner just down the street. She was planning on meeting a few friends from school there to talk about the possibility of a party on the 31st, and she was excited to say the least. The only visible downside to the party was the sheer fact that she wouldn’t have a date to accompany her, which often mean eating candy and dancing to the new music from Grease or Rolling Stones greatest hits so far.

She didn’t mind it terribly, she hadn’t met her match yet, but watching all her friends get down and dirty around her often led to the party being more of a discount porno then a fun get together. She was used to being the odd one out in her friend group by now, but that didn’t stop her from craving the fun she always had when with them. Even if she did end up leaving halfway through the party, prepping and decorating was her favorite part anyway. Setting up decorations, making spooky snacks, all of it was fun enough to warrant the party almost pointless by the time it rolled around. 

“Y/n!” The voice came from behind her and she spun around to face the girl jogging down the sidewalk. There was a huge smile on her face as she trailed her boyfriend behind her. “Hey! If it isn’t the queen of Halloween herself! How are you enjoying this lovely October day off?” 

Y/n laughed a bit as she pulled her hair from her eyes, “Hey Courtney, hey Jude.”   
“Just like the Beatles!” Countney laughed as she tugged on her boyfriend's arm. He rolled his eyes as smiled,   
“Sure thing babe.”

“You guys wanna head inside?” Y/n asked as she jabbed her thumb towards the diner door. Without another word the three burst into the doors of the diner, all laughs and smiles as two more boys stood from their corner booth and waved them over. 

“Jesus Christ,” The woman behind the counter scoffed, “Aren’t you brats ever in school?” The ring of the bell in the cooks window drown out any response the teens could have fired back. 

“Hotcakes! In the window!” Came the chefs booming voice. Y/n watched as the woman went to the window and brought the plate to a nearby table. She followed her friends to the back booth with a smile, and placed her bag on the floor as she squeezed in next to Courtney. 

“So,” Jude began, “What are we having?” The two boys who had arrived earlier; Sam and Conner, laughed at the question with devilish grins. 

We got enough whipped cream to kill a small village and even more chocolate milk then you could fathom.” Sam quipped with a grin. Y/n laughed at the comment and turned to the boys, 

“You guys ever wish we were normal teens that got high and drunk instead of sitting at a diner drinking milk?” There was a hint of sarcasm in her voice as she swiped her finger through Conner’s whipped cream. The blonde retaliated by pulling his drink away from her with a scoff. She placed her finger in her mouth with a laugh enjoying the sweetness on her tongue. 

“I like to remember my parties when their done thanks.” He took a huge swig of his drink and looked back to the group, mouth now full, “Plus. I’m no saint. I smoke cigarettes.” 

“And that’s why your single asshole, no girl wants to french an ashtray.” Jude snarked, moving to plant a kiss on Courtney's lips. 

“Good thing I’m gay as fuck then.” 

There was a roar of laughter from around the table as others in the small space began looking to the teens with wary eyes. Y/n felt her face grow red as she peeled over with laughter, Conner smirked and took a bite of the pancakes that were hiding behind his coat on the table top. 

As the laughter died down the sound of the TV on the other side of the diner became more clear in the air. The group continued the conversation but Y/n felt her mind drift to the broken words floating over the music and talking in the restaurant.

“Haddonfield…… free again…… nurse hurt in the process…… 14 victims….” 

Y/n felt the hair on the back of her neck stand on edge as she stood, her friends looking at her very confused. She drifted slowly over to the counter, her mind in a fog as she found herself wondering why she was interested in the news at all. A sudden wave came over her that she couldn’t quite explain, but it was telling her to listen. 

“Y/n. What’s wrong?” Came Courtney's voice from behind. 

“Can you turn that up?” Y/n shouted as she looked to the red-headed news reporter on the screen. The snooty waitress from before furrowed her brow and grabbed the remote from under the counter, turning the volume up enough to hear clearly. 

“You heard it hear first ladies and gentleman, the notorious Haddonfield Boogeyman escaped custody at Park Hill Sanatorium just last night, leaving his nurse injured but alive. Many of the guards were killed in the escape, but there is little known about the killer Micheal Myers current location.” 

The diner fell silent as the news cast continued on, hushed murmurs soon filled the air as Conner stepped forward.

“Hey Y/n, doesn't your mom work there?” Jude elbowed Conner in the gut as the woman in the corner booth with her husband uttered a “Please God, not again.” Y/n froze as she stared at the name flashing on the screen. 

Michael Myers.


End file.
